


Charlotte, or Out of the Mouths of Babes

by imaginedandreal



Series: The Virtch and Moir Fluff Fix [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, lol it's just a random idea but i can definitely see this happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: Who knew that a child could outsmart two adults?Seven year-old Charlotte Moir has started to take an interest in everything involving babies. Including their creation. She opts to pester our favorite business partners all about it. S and T aren’t out to their families (and are in Denial Land themselves), but they can’t fool them anyway – not even Scott’s littlest relatives :D





	Charlotte, or Out of the Mouths of Babes

To Scott’s occasional misfortune, his niece Charlotte was very perceptive and curious. She always asked the most original questions - not only why the sky was blue and such - and always gave the smartest and accidentally funny answers to questions asked of her. 

Scott loved the little girl wholeheartedly. But then again, he was always good with kids, both ones that were related to him, and ones that were not. Charlotte, though? That child had him wrapped around her finger from her newborn days. Scott could not name how often he stayed over, babysitting, many of her diapers he had changed (without great enjoyment, but still), what games they played and what bedtime books and funny stories he shared with his niece. So much hockey to which he introduced her, and so many cake-baking experiments and pretend parties, where Scott was declared a prince, Charlotte’s fake tiara was planted on his head, and he solemnly drank invisible tea from a pink plastic cup. 

Tessa witnessed much of this uncle-niece interaction, and was totally smitten with this side to her business partner (read: the man she secretly fantasized one day fathering her own kids). Her imagination ran free with all the times she would see Scott being such a caring, fun uncle. These were little hints of how he would be as a father, and she almost did not dare hope to find herself being the mother to their offspring.   
  
Scott and Tessa made a visit to Charlotte’s first grade class in Calgary. It was one of their publicity-related events, and Scott immediately knew that they were going to be swathed in attention, Charlotte’s in particular. He was completely right. 

“Uncle Scotty!” the little girl shrieked in delight, when he entered. She ran up from her table and into Scott’s arms. Grinning himself, Scott enveloped her in a bear hug. The next thing he knew, the entire classroom of kids surrounded him, all clamoring to talk to him and Tessa. 

“This is my show and tell - Uncle Scott and his Olympic medal!” his niece introduced him, standing in front of her classmates, holding his hand. “He won it in a place called Ping-Pong, in South Korea, right, Uncle?”

“PyeongChang, Charlie,” Scott corrected gently, earning a gap-toothed grin from his niece.

As he anticipated, the kids vere awestruck by his newest gold medal. He and Tessa took turns being photographed with the kids, and he noticed how Tessa was smiling that special  _ You are too adorable  _ smile. 

But so was she, when she laughed at something either Charlotte or another one of the kids said. She was so attentive and sweet with them, that Scott found himself thinking:  _ She would be a great mother. _

 

Danny and his wife invited Tessa, Scott, and Jordan to their house for dinner, after Scott’s visit to school. 

Charlotte chose to sit next to her beloved uncle. “So, what’s new, Cha-cha?” he asked her, while everyone was chatting.    


“Tessa’s pregnant!” the little girl announced proudly.    


Scott’s heart nearly stopped. His fork dropped onto the table with a  _ clang.  _

The silence that descended on the table was deafening.   


_ What? _   


“Who’s the father?” he blurted out, before he could stop himself.    


“Scott, of course,” Jordan told him, with the tiniest of playful smirks.   


Scott’s brain was spinning. What the hell was this joke?    


“Ridiculous. What are you talking about? I don’t understand anything...”   


Tessa chose just that moment to float back into the kitchen, after having to take a phone call. Scott made himself look at her, as if he could determine her condition by eye alone.   


“Tessa...” he felt his face heat up. “Are you pregnant?”   


Her eyes widened. Her hand flew to her abdomen, for a second. “Of-of course not!”    
Then, in a less aghast manner, “I mean, someday, sure! Just not now, of course! And from whom? Nevermind - why would you ask me that?” She looked at him, eyes scanning his.    


Charlotte spoke up, as the adults continued to stare at each other confusedly. “Tessa and Scott are my new hamsters! And they’re having babies.”   
To support her explanation, she produced a small metal carrier from under her seat, one that Scott didn’t remember being there. She set it on the table, displaying the two fat, furry creatures.    


Scott felt his mouth hang open, and snapped it closed. He looked at Tessa, and saw that she was tittering quietly, covering her own mouth with a palm.    


“Aww, you named the girl hamster after me? How sweet of you, Charlotte,” Tessa told her, clearly amused, settling on the chair right across from Scott. By now, he was grinning himself.  _ Kids _ , he thought, full of exasperated affection.    


“Sweetie, please take the animals off the table.” Danny addressed his daughter, chuckles still sneaking out with every other word. “Otherwise, Uncle Scott will take it the wrong way.”    


Scott glared at him. Now he was sure that his brother played this little prank on him and Tessa. Just like he was sure as to who suggested that Charlotte name her hamsters after them.    


“Okay, Daddy,” said Charlotte, and left the kitchen, the hamsters in tow. She was blithely unaware of the double meaningful situation that her new pets created. Yet, Scott had the niggling little feeling of being  _ busted.  _

And all due to a pair of furry rodents! 

 

After dinner, Tessa and Scott relocated to the couch in the living room. Charlotte was there, having set the hamster carrier onto the table and sitting on the floor watching her pets. 

“Look, look, Uncle! Tessa and Scott are trying to wrestle!” His niece, again, was tugging on his sleeve excitedly, directing his attention to the cage. 

Tessa looked at it, too. They exchanged slightly embarrassed glances, because the two hamsters looked like they were about to engage in a completely different type of “wrestling.”

“Scott! Leave Tessa alone over there, you nasty thing! Can’t you see that you’re giving her a headache?” Human Tessa tried to defend her animal namesake from her partner’s advances. She tapped her finger on the top of the carrier. 

Scott smirked at her. “Right, and she had a long day at work, too. How rude of Scott, really.” Tessa elbowed him.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Scott already did his thing and is starting to snore,” came Jordan’s teasing voice. She entered and stopped by the couch. “Charlie, let’s go put Scott and Tessa to bed, shall we? They must be really tired now.” She grinned at the humans of the same names, taking the hamster carrier off the table. 

Tessa snatched up a couch pillow and swung it towards her sister, but Jordan only chuckled, walking away. 

 

Charlotte came back, thankfully without the hamsters this time. Scott and Tessa settled her between them on the couch, and put on her favorite  _ Frozen  _ for the hundredth time. 

Midway through the movie, Charlotte glanced up at Scott.  _ Here comes a trick question,  _ thought the hapless uncle. 

“How are babies made, Uncle Scott?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Tessa was hiding a smile, and failing to hide a blush. 

Scott pinched Charlotte’s cheek, trying to stall. “What made you think of that, hon?”

“I mean, my hamsters are having babies, and Tessa’s babies are inside her belly. Is that what happens to people too?”

The Tessa sitting beside them joined in the discussion. “Yes. That’s what it is. The mom carries the baby in her belly.”

“Can you and Tessa make a baby?” Charlotte looked ravenous with interest.    
At this, Tessa, who took a bigger gulp of tea, promptly coughed half of it out. Scott patted her on the back, while his brain worked rapidly to attempt to answer his niece. He could feel himself blushing even harder than he did at dinner, during the hamster interlude. 

“Uh...um...I mean, probably, sure, but it’s not...it’s not that easy.”   
“What do you need for that?”  _ Damn it, Charlotte, isn’t it past your bedtime already, sweetheart ?! _

“You have to...somehow...I mean, kind of...”   
Tessa jumped in to help. “Love each other. In order to have babies.”

Charlotte looked at Tessa, then him. He saw guileless innocence in her brown eyes. “But don’t you love Tessa, Uncle Scotty?”

_ Shit. Are you doing this on purpose, you little schemer? _

“Well...” Scott looked at Tessa over Charlotte’s head.  _ Holy crap, her eyes are green right now, and so soft and gentle. Damn it. Get it together.  _ Tessa cleared her throat quietly. He snapped out of it, and smiled.

“Well, Charlie, Tessa and I...really do care about each other.” 

He raised a playful eyebrow at the woman in question. She knew too well that he used her exact phrase that she said during that mess when they read fan tweets for the camera. 

“But,” he changed his tone to a firmer one, “it’s too early for us to talk about babies. First, people often get married. Yes, that would be right. Get married, like your mommy and daddy,” he concluded. And then clamped his lips shut:  _ Jesus, did he actually just bring marriage into it too? What the hell was wrong with him tonight? And Tessa would think he’s weird.  _

Tessa’s eyes were still soft and warm, and Scott deliberately avoided to look back at them. He had the feeling that they rendered him incapable of normal thought or speech. But he also didn’t feel that she thought he was weird. 

“Charlie!” Kate’s voice was calling from outside the living room. “Come on, it’s time for bed for you, baby.” 

_ Finally,  _ Scott thought. Charlotte trotted away, telling him and Tessa goodnight. 

Scott blew out a breath of relief. Tessa chuckled, a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness.

“She’s a curious little cat, isn’t she.”

“Yeah. It’s the age of why’s. Why the sun is shiny, why the grass is green.” Scott paused. “Why won’t you and I get married and have kids.” 

Tessa smiled at him, right in his eyes.  _ My goodness, she’s beautiful with that blush.  _

“See, Scott, I think that we need to do everything in order. Before marrying, we have to go on a date at least once, right?” Scott suddenly noticed that she scooted closer on the couch. “And before dating…” her voice lowered intimately, as her gaze flicked down from his eyes, “don’t you think it would be right to…”

He agreed it definitely would be right, so he took the word off her lips with his. 

Sweetness.

Warmth.

_ Joy. _

All that was kissing Tessa. And even more when she stretched forward, so he tumbled flat onto the couch, and her warm weight was on top of him.

“Tess,” he murmured affectionately, the moment she came away for breath.

“Yes, Scotty?” How he absolutely  _ loved  _ her eyes when little mischievous sparks danced in them.

“I think this is a good step for now. You know, before…”

“Before?” She nestled her head onto his shoulder. Wafts of sweet strawberry from her hair tickled his nostrils. 

“Before poor Charlotte is traumatized to stumble upon her uncle and Tessa Virtue trying to copy what her hamsters were doing.”

A snort from Tessa. “Yeah.  _ Wrestling. _ ” 

“Hamster wrestling. Good euphemism for the real thing.”

“Especially to be used around kids.”

“I thought you wanted everything in order before making babies?” This earned him a tug of her hand on his hair, and he grinned.

“I should give Charlotte a big bag of candy or something. To think I only cranked up some courage to kiss you because of a bunch of  _ hamsters. _ ”

Tessa hummed contentedly. “Award for best accidental matchmaking: Charlotte Moir.”

“You sure it would be accidental, though?” Scott mused, ruffling her hair gently. “I’m totally ready to bet that Danny has something to do with this.”

“Or Jordan,” Tessa said, laughing a little. “She loves pranks like a kid - and she’s somehow supposed to be the older one of us.” 

Scott stifled a yawn. “I guess we’ll find out sooner or later.”

“Just like we found out that we  _ really do care about each other. _ ” 

“Something like that. ‘Night, kiddo.”

“‘Night, Scotty.”

 

The next morning, it was no one’s great surprise when they saw Tessa and Scott sleeping in yesterday’s clothes on the living room couch, cuddled together like the most established couple.

 

Jordan rolled her eyes afterwards. “Ugh, do I really owe you twenty bucks now?” she groaned at Danny, after pulling him aside. 

“Be glad we didn’t bet more,” he grinned. 

“I’m fine with any money, as long as these two have figured their shit out. Goodness, it took freaking  _ hamsters  _ for them to come to their senses.”

Danny humphed. “Wasn’t it fun to watch Scott squirm around when Charlotte pulled the ‘Tessa is pregnant’ thing?”

Jordan giggled. “He looked about to faint. So did my little clueless sister. Hopefully, no other cluelessness will follow.”

Both of them looked at Scott and Tessa. Their fingers were intertwined, even while they were talking with Tessa’s mother. 

“Nope. They definitely have a clue now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this little bit of fluff on a Wednesday evening :) leave comments, I adore them <3


End file.
